guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mahrar Rafat Al Quwari
| place_of_birth = Gaza, Palestine | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 519 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mahrar Rafat Al Quwari is a citizen of the West Bank, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Al Quwari's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 519. The Department of Defense reports that Al Quwari was born on February 18, 1965, in Gaza, Palestine. As of April 23, 2010, Mahrar Rafat al Quwari has been held at Guantanamo for seven years 10 months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations During the winter and spring of 2005 the Department of Defense complied with a Freedom of Information Act request, and released five files that contained 507 memoranda which each summarized the allegations against a single detainee. These memos, entitled "Summary of Evidence" were prepared for the detainee's Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The detainee's names and ID numbers were redacted from all but one of these memos, when they were first released in 2005. But some of them contain notations in pen. 169 of the memos bear a hand-written notation specifying the detainee's ID number. One of the memos had a notation specifying Al Quwari's detainee ID. Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Mahrar Rafat Al Quwari's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - October 6, 2004 - page 112 The allegations Al Quwari would have faced, during his Tribunal, were: Transcript Al Quwari chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Experienced the "frequent flyer" program On August 7, 2008 the Washington Post reported that the Guantanamo guards defied their orders to discontinue the illegal practice of arbitrarily moving captives multiples times a day to deprive them of sleep. mirror The report stated that Maher Rafat al-Quwari had been one of the captives who was subjected to this practice, called the "frequent flyer program", during his interrogation. See also * Sleep deprivation References External links * Guantánamo’s refugees Andy Worthington * More Dubious Charges in the Guantánamo Trials Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Palestinian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:1965 births Category:People from Gaza